


Peter's Date-Night

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter it's totally okay your dads are not gonna disown you, silly billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Peter's going on a date.A short fluff.





	Peter's Date-Night

“He’s your kid.”

“And you adopted him.”

Charles glares, and Erik sighs. “Alright, I’ll talk to him,” he mutters. “I just hope he doesn’t run off like last time.”

“Who?”

Neither of them jump as suddenly Peter leans on the back of the couch between them. He stinks of cheap cologne; he seems to think his date will like it, though both Charles and Erik have offered to let him use their expensive, actually  _ nice _ stuff. Charles has two, in fact, because Erik liked them both for him and Charles likes anything Erik likes (which isn’t much). But that’s beside the point. What the point is, is that he’s been dating this person for four months, but he won’t let Charles or Erik meet them. And it’s annoying Charles that the children have all sworn not to tell him who it is or what they’re like or why Peter doesn’t want his dads to meet them.

Erik doesn’t care, much. But an annoyed Charles is an unhappy Charles, and Erik hates when Charles is unhappy. So he wants to know, too.

But first--that fucking cologne.

“Shower and change your clothes,” Erik snaps, as Charles sneezes (totally unfaked, as well). “You smell like a middle schooler.”

Peter scowls. “No. I like it,” he answers.

Charles sneezes again. “Please, Peter, you’re hurting Edelweiss’ nose,” he pleaded, glancing pointedly at the dog laying on his feet with her paws over her nose, looking miserable.

Peter mulls it over, then sighs heavily. “Fine. But only because of Edel.”

Then he’s gone. Charles barely has time to sneeze again before he’s back, with much less cologne poured on. Before any of them can speak, Jean leans in through the door and says, “Peter, your date’s here.”

Peter lights up and zips past her, making her yelp and stumble. Erik frowns and Charles scowls, but neither try to follow. Peter and his date will be gone by the time they sneak up on them.

~

“--can’t meet them!”

“Why not?”

“Because--because--”

Erik wakes, but keeps his eyes closed. From the minute tightening of Charles’ hand on his shoulder, Charles is awake too.

Erik’s head is in Charles’ lap. They’d been watching television, a black-and-white film, when Charles fell asleep. Erik had followed soon after. But now the television is playing some late-late show, there are footsteps in the hall and Peter stammering, and then Jean walks in, looking inordinately pleased. Following her are two people, a young man and young woman of about Peter’s age, both looking very curious. And following them is Peter, looking desperate.

“Who’s tha?” Erik mutters, a little cranky at being woken from such a nice sleep.

Peter swallows hard, then shuffles forward. “Dads, th-these are my boyfriend and girlfriend, Robert and Dezzie,” he mumbles.

“Oh!” Charles perks up, and Erik can tell he’s beaming. “I was wondering when he’d let us meet you!”

Erik snorts as Peter looks dumbfounded and Robert and Dezzie smile. “Pleased to meet you,” Dezzie says. She has a lovely mellow voice, and a bit of a southern drawl. Erik sits up, rubbing his eyes, as Charles replies, “Pleased to meet you too. I’m Charles, this lump is Erik.”

“I am not a lump,” Erik mutters, eyeing his son’s partners critically. Peter seems to brace himself; Jean quietly slips away; Robert and Dezzie meet Erik’s gaze steadily.

After a moment, he nods. “Pleasure to meet you as well,” he says.

Peter blinks. Robert and Dezzie grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
